Mistress
by IHadTheTimeOfMyLifeWithYou
Summary: When Lily discovers Miley one day after they've been estranged, her wildest dreams start to come true. FEMSLASH, HEAVY BDSM, don't like, then please don't read.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys...I know some of you may recognize this. I've had this posted before, but deleted it because I thought I wouldn't finish. Now I'm interested in writing it again. Let me know if I should keep posting please? Thanks guys! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Livvy**

* * *

><p>It was nearing one in the afternoon as Lilly Truscott, twenty one, walked in to to the slave shop in the LA mall. She loved the new policy of the world: it was now socially acceptable, even encouraged, for wealthy people to have sexual slaves. All though the mall, there were people that held leashed connected to the collars on gagged, mostly naked slaves. It was like that everywhere now. Shops had opened up all across the country, and the world, and Lilly was entering one of the best ones.<p>

She had two slaves already, but she thought it was time for a new one. She had one female, and one male. She wanted another female. She liked them better. She was going to sell the male.

The people in these shops were slaves sold back from mistresses or masters, or people sold by families to them.

Lilly entered, and the owner smiled and walked over, kissing her hand. "Good afternoon, madame," he said, "How can I help you today?"

"I want a new female." She informed him, and he nodded, smiling.

"Any specifications?" He asked.

Lilly thought. "Skinny and fit, nice sized tits, a pretty girl. No younger then sixteen, no older then twenty one. Virgin." She said.

He smiled, "I've got the perfect girl for you. Follow me," He said.

The store was set up nicely. The front windows that faced the mall had slave in each one, one was male one a female. Sometimes they were in bondage, being used by people who worked at the place, and sometimes they were in there, playing with themselves.

Inside, the walls were lined with glass containments. The glass was one way mirror. People could see in to them, the people inside couldn't see out. The lights in those were kept off, normally.

There were more in the back room. There were racks with bondage and sex toys around the shop, along with two bondage beds, in which, at this moment, two girls were restrained. They both had ball gags in thier mouths, nipple clamps on, and thier legs tied open. One was getting herpussy whipped by a female mistress, and the other was getting anally penetrated by a master.

He lead her to the containment right near the sales counter on the female side of the room.

He pushed a button on the wall, and the room lit up. The girl inside sat up, and looked at the window.

He nodded. "Finally she gets it. We've had to whip her three times for hiding in the corner. This one was traded in...her father wanted a slave and so he traded her instead of buying one. She's a virgin, we checked. As you can see, she's beutiful, nice tits and nipples. She's fit."

Lilly looked at the girl with knowing. Miley. Oh how Lilly had prayed for this day.

"She might take a little training." He added.

"I'll take her." Lilly grinned. "How much?"

"Twenty thousand. Travel crate, leash, collar, and gag are in cluded. We'll also bathe and shave her before you take her."

Lilly nodded, and pulled out her credit card. She loved being rich.

After paying for the transaction, she watched as a man entered the containment Miley was in, and attached a leach to the collar she war, and stuffed a gag in her mouth, securing it, and then was utgged out of there.

Lilly shopped for a few things she needed. A few new strap on harnesses, and dildos, a new paddle, some new nipple clams. She paid for that, and then arranged for Miley to be brought to LAX and put on her flight to New York, which was where Lilly lived. She said she wanted her shipped with the gag in and collar on, but she took the leash, stashing it in her purse, and the ticket so she could claim her at the slave collection.

Thanking the man for his business, Lilly walked out of the store happy. She couldn't wait to get home with Miley.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again. The first ten or so chapters will be updated fast, as they're already written. Just to be clear, no major changes are being made to the story. The only changes that will be made are spelling and grammar corrections. Once the already written chapters are up, updates may be not very often, but just bare with me, please, I'll be trying. I am dealing with college at the same time, haha. Sooo, thank you everyone for the reviews, and alerts and favorites. I hope you like this chapter =) Things pick p a bit more after this.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**-Livvy**

* * *

><p>The car waiting outside the mall brought Lilly to LAX a few hours before her flight was due to take off, in order to allow time for security; and for her to grab some lunch before her seven hour long flight back to her home in New York City.<p>

As she sat in the back of the SUV, she thought about Miley. It had been a while since she'd seen or spoken to her. It was January 2014 now, and the last time they'd spoken was on January 1st, 2010. A little over four years ago now.

It'd been a...bitter parting, Lilly didn't like to think about it much.

The door opened then, interrupting Lilly's thoughts. "We're at the airport, Madam Lilly." He said, bowing.

Lilly smiled, and grabbed her purse, and took the hand he offered her to help her out, and then went to get her bags from the trunk.

Once he did, she led the way in, maneuvering through the huge airport to check her luggage, before thanking her driver, paying him, and leaving him when she had to go through security. Once through, she headed for the gate her flight was to board at so she could check the times to make sure it'd be on time, before she found something to eat.

She felt eyes on her from every direction as she headed for Gate 32. She was used to it by now. She was average height, skinny, and had nice sized breasts. Her hair; blond, long, and shiny hung perfectly, her makeup bringing out her features. The clothes she had on, a tight and strapless short black dress with one strip of metallic pink at the top, showed off her skinny, sexy body. Her long smooth tan legs ended with perfectly pedicured feet in black heels. Her fingernails were also nicely done.

She was also quite well known around the world, as she had her own world wide Fashion line, as well many clothing boutiques throughout the world.

That's why she'd been in California in the first place, to check in with the LA store in person. She didn't work all that much, she worked Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays during the week, never on the weekends, and sometimes she didn't even work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. She had many well trusted people who worked under her and kept things in order when she wasn't there.

The money that came in from her lines and boutiques plus the millions she's inherited when her father had died meant Lilly was rich...very, very rich.

Arriving at her gate, she saw on the monitor that the plane was due for a timely departure. She then went and got a coffee and bagel from the Panera located in the airport, before sitting to eat.

Across from the gate she was at, there was the the booth where one could have their slave loaded on to the plane.

Many people waited until one hour before the flight to check in the slaves, and so around her, there were many, attached to leashes, sitting on the floor at their owner's feet.

Lilly could have brought Miley like that, but she decided that it'd be simpler to have her shipped back. New slaves needed to be trained at least a little before being brought out like this.

Passing the two hours until her flight arrived, Lilly finished eating, and then took out her Blackberry and answered emails and calls from her employees and assistant, until finally it was time to board.

She was in first class, and got on there first, and as soon as she did, she settled in to the plush seat, exhausted. She drifted off to sleep, hoping she remained so for the entire duration of the seven hour flight.

_Sixteen year old Lilly Truscott walked slowly barefooted through the sand of the beach near her house, where she was to meet her girlfriend._

_Smiling, she saw her sitting down, looking pensively out in to the sky at the setting sun which was turning the sky in to a brilliant colorful display._

_"Miles," Lilly said, reaching her, and sliding down next to her, reaching out to gently kiss her._

_"Hey." Miley said back quietly after the kiss had ended. "Thanks for coming."_

_"Of course," Lilly said, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist, and kissing her cheek. "Anything for you. Now what's up?" she asked, knowing something was wrong._

_Miley was still and silent for a moment, before moving out of Lilly's arm, and facing her._

_"We're moving back home." Miley announced, with little emotion in her voice._

_Lilly's face fell, her heart falling. "W-what?"_

_"My father is moving us back to Tennessee." Miley said slowly._

_"But...but why?" Lilly asked._

_"He found out." Miley whispered. "He found out about me, and you...about what I am."_

_"A person?" Lilly snapped._

_"I told you he wouldn't like it." Miley reminded her. "He's moving us back to Tennessee. I'm not allowed to talk to you after I leave here tonight. Until I turn eighteen. He says once I turn eighteen I can do whatever the hell I want, but if that includes being with a girl then I can get out of his life and not return."_

_"You aren't going to listen to him, right?" Lilly asked. "We can email each other...and call each other when we can. And in two years, we can be together," She pleaded. Miley would agree. She had too._

_"Lilly, he's my father! He's the only parent I have left." she said, and then looked up at the blond. "I don't...I don't want you anyways." Miley said. "We can't be together, Lilly. Not now, not ever."_

_"You're going to give up what we have because you're father is a judgmental old fashioned man?" Lilly asked, "I thought you said you loved me. I thought you said we'd be together no matter what he said._"

_"I said that then, Lilly! This is now! We can't be together, so please don't make this harder then it has to be!" Miley shouted._

_Lilly looked at her. "I hate you." She said, tears threatening to fall. "I hate you." she said again._

_Miley stood, and looked down at her. "Well I hate you too. Goodbye, Lillian. Have a nice life." She said, her voice void of any emotion, as she walked off, and didn't look back._

_Lilly had been lying. She knew Miley had been lying. At least...she hoped she was._

Lilly woke with a start.

"Miss," The stewardess said, smiling down at her, "I'm sorry to wake you, but we're about to land. Lilly nodded, and thanked her, straightening up. Her heart was beating wildly, she felt like she wanted to cry. She hadn't had that flashback dream in years.

The following day after that was in the flashback, Miley and her father had moved back to Tennessee and Lilly had never heard from anyone in the Stewart family again. She guessed either they had moved back once Lilly had already left (she left right after graduation.) or the bastard that had stolen away the love of her life had gone back to trade off his daughter.

These thoughts brought Lilly to the ground, and when the plane landed, she hurriedly got off. As soon as she was off, she used the bathroom, before going to the counter to claim Miley.

She showed the ticket to the attendant, and arranged to have her delivered to her apartment, and gave them a blindfold to put on her. She then exited the terminal, and found her New York driver waiting for her. He kissed her hand, and then got her luggage, and lead her to the car. She was home within the hour, and when she entered the apartment, her female, Katrina, was waiting, dressed in the skimpy french maid uniform.

"Welcome home, Mistress. How was your trip?" Katrina asked, taking Lilly's bag for her, and placing it on the table, bending down to unbuckled and remove Lilly's heels.

"Productive," Lilly settled with. "We will have someone new joining us, Kitty."

Katrina nodded, as Lilly's driver set her bags inside the door, and then closed it behind us.

"She should be delivered from the airport anytime now. When she arrives, put the crate in my room, and then undress and get in your crate. We'll get reacquainted tomorrow," she said, kissing the girls lips softly. "Oh, and don't say a word to her."

"Yes, Mistress," Katrina said, curtsying.

"Where's Anthony?" Lilly asked.

"Making you dinner. I cleaned the house for you." Katrina informed her mistress.

Lilly smiled. "Good. Tell him to stop. I'm not hungry. He can put it in the fridge for tomorrow. Both of you get in your crates once the new one's crate is in my room. I'll be in to lock them when I'm done with my bath, which is...?"

"Already drawn, Mistress."

Lilly smiled, "You've gotten much better." She said, and left to her bathroom.

She undressed, and settled in to the tub, soaking for a while.

Whilst she did, she heard when the delivery arrived and Katrina and Anthony moved it in to her room, and then entered the room where their crates and Lilly's equipment was kept.

Lilly got out of the tub soon after, dried off, and pulled on a silk robe, then went in to the room and gagged Katrina and Anthony, before locking the crates and turning out the lights, shutting the door, and slowly entering her own room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,here's the next chapter. No reviews on the last one...do you want me to keep posting? Let me know please, and enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Livvy**

* * *

><p>Miley hated everything about this.<p>

She hated her father for doing this to her. She hated her brother for letting him. She hated the stupid slut her father had taken in trade for her.

She'd watched as the bitch had sat obediently at her father's feet, the leash in his hand, as he had completed the transaction. She'd watched as her father had left without another word to her. She'd watched after him until someone had pulled on the leash on the collar on her neck (what the fuck was she, a dog?) and brought her in to the back room.

Back there, there were steel cages with both male and female people in them. In the open room, there were some of the beds, the one with restraints on them like the one her father had gotten in preparation of bringing his daughter here in order to trade her off.

Each of the five beds was occupied by a tied up person, three were females and two were males. Miley couldn't see what exactly was being done to them, because a person obstructed her view, but she could hear crying, moaning, and shouting.

"Mistress Tanya," The man that had sold the other bitch to her father said, "We've got a new one. This is Miley." He said, and the woman, who, Miley noticed, was dressed in only a black corset, a skimpy thong, and garters with black pumps, nodded, smiling. In one hand she held a cane, her arm supported a clipboard, which she was writing on.

"Well, how wonderful," she said happily, then barked, "Sasha," and a girl in a short, tight, almost see through dress ran forward, and took the clip bored from her.

The mad handed the leash to Tanya, and said, "Birthday is November 23, she's twenty one. No penetrating her, she's a virgin." He instructed, "We can get more money for that. You can still examine her though, that wont break her."

"No problem, Brad." Tanya said. Oh, so the bastard had a name?

Tanya pulled on the leash, saying, "Let's go," but Miley didn't move. Tanya turned to her, and without warning, Miley felt the whip across her back, and she let out a sound of pain through the gag in her mouth. When she pulled on the leash, this time Miley followed.

She was pulled over to where a woman's medical examination table was, and a man lifted her up on to it, and her arms and legs were pulled in to restraints, as well as one that was tightened around her waist. Her clothes were cut off of her, and discarded.

Her legs were restrained so that her legs were spread open, her pussy in full view of everyone.

Tanya was snapping rubbed gloves on, well looking at Miley, "She'll need to be shaved," She instructed, looking at the hair on Miley's sex.

She then poured a liquid on to her, and rubbed it around, before picking up a contraption Miley had seen at her Doctor's office, but had never gotten used on her.

Tanya slowly began pushing the speculum inside of her, and when it was in, began pumping it open. It felt strange and uncomfortable to Miley, she wanted to cry, she wanted to go home.

She whispered things to Sasha to have written on the paper, and finally removed the thing from Miley's tried to zone out as the bitch then measured Miley's breasts, but then, someone was removing the retrains, and she was put down on the floor again.

Tanya pulled her in to another room where there were showers, and handed her to a man waiting.

"Shower her, and shave her. Boss said no penetration - we've got a vigrin on our hands." Tanya said, before leaving. The man, who was dressed skimpy as well, pulled her to a stall, and made her stand, and then he pulled restraints form the sides and attached them to her ankles and wrists, before removing the leash and collar.

She was showered, and her hair was washed, and then her dried her off before putting the leash and collar back on and pulling her over to table, which he lifted her on to, and tied her down, before setting to work shaving her pussy and and the v-patch between her legs, and then under her arms.

Then, the gag was removed, but was quickly replaced with a metal wire one that held her mouth open so he could brush her teeth, and as soon as it was done the ball gag was placed back in her mouth.

Then, she was brought to the containment, the leash was removed, the gag was taken out, and the door was shut. Seconds later, it became dark.

She curled in to a ball, and cried.

Time passed slowly in her imprisonment. With nothing to do but stare in to space, she thought a lot.

She thought about her childhood, she thought about high school. She thought about moving back to Tennessee.

And, although she tried not to with every fiber of her being, she thought about Lilly.

She hadn't thought about Lilly in a long time. She forced herself not to.

But she had to here.

She wasn't sure entirely how long she was there. After the tree times they'd tried to sell her to clients and she'd hidden in the corner each time, it remained dark for a while except for occasional bathing, and when light peeked in when they gave her food.

She was punished for hiding in the corner too. Each time, someone had come in and shoved a gag in to her mouth, and put a leash on the collar, and then one held her down well another put cuff restraints on her ankles and wrists, before she was forced out, and on to one of the beds that where in the back room. They cuffs were clipped to hooks, she was on her stomach first.

The first time, the man who owned the place came in. "This is what we do to people who disobey, bitch. Learn, and learn well." He'd said, before allowing Tanya to begin. She used a whip, laying it on to Miley's thighs, ass, and back over and over again with no sympathy. Miley was sobbing the whole time, her screams muffled by the gag.

When she finished with that, Miley was then turned on to her back and the cuffs were attached again, and then Tanya took the whip to her breasts.

She was whipped for an hour all together, and was a mess when they dumped her back in the containment.

No matter how much it hurt though, she repeated her action again, and then again. She thought maybe they'd let her go if she kept being disobedient.

For the third whipping, though, they hadn't taken her to a table in the back. They'd strapped her down to one of the tables in the store, so everyone in the mall could see.

The light hadn't turned on after that.

At least, not for a while.

And when it finally did, she sat up straight and stood still looking at the mirror as she'd been instructed.

After a few minutes, the door opened, and she was, yet again, gagged, and a leash was put on.

What had she done now!

Relief set in though, when she wasn't brought to a table. Brad appeared. "You've been sold, slave. We're preparing you for your owner. Shower and shave her, and be quick. We have to deliver her to LAX."

The next hour went by fast, as the showering and shaving process was undertaken again. This time, her hair was dried and braided, and Tanya put some makeup on her before Brad came in. Well I was still in a restrained chair, he switched the collar to one that restrained Miley's wrists too (_Pic in profile_).

She was then put in to a movable iron cage. The bottom, at least, was made out of solid plastic so she wasn't sitting on metal bars. She was disgusted to realize it's resemblance to a dog crate.

Brad moved the gag for a minute, and shoved a pill in her mouth. "Swallow." He commanded, and she reluctantly did, and he then put the gag back in place.

Within minutes, she was out like a light.

Lilly walked in slowly, and saw the cage in the center of her large bedroom, in front of the king sized bed.

There was Miley, so close, so sexy, so beautiful, and all hers.

The blindfold was around her eyes so Miley could see nothing. She saw that Brad had replaced the collar with one that had wrist restrains, so Miley's arms were locked in place.

Other then the collar, blindfold, and gag, she was completely bare.

Lilly walked to the cage and began to circle it. Miley was still as skinny as ever, and her tits had grown considerably, they were ample, especially compared to the rest of her slim body. Lilly could see her nipples, defined and erect from the cold air. Miley sat with her legs crossed, and Lilly could see between them, though not well, but she could see the clean shaven skin. She'd have to inspect that part more closely later. Lilly then saw the large manila envelope on top of the cage, and she took it off, and opened it.

This noise alerted Miley, though she didn't speak. She couldn't.

Lilly sat on the edge of the end of her bed, and pulled the stack of papers out, along with a key on a chain.

The top page was a note.

_'Ms. Truscott,_

_I would like to thank you very much for your business with Top Slaves LA, and assure you myself that your purchase should be to your liking. I know from the past about two months of my time with your purchased slave that she is very difficult and stubborn, and I wish you the best of luck in her training._

_I included a collar with wrist restraints, to hopefully make things easier for you when you remove her from the cage. If you find this one not to your liking, I am offering you a one month full refund or exchange policy. After that, she's yours._

_Good luck, and I hope you'll do business with us in the future!_

_Brad Greene_  
><em>Owneroperator of Top Slaves LA_  
><em>123-456-7890'<em>

Lilly moved to the next page, and saw it was the form that they filled on on every person when they came in. The other pages were the contract she'd signed and all the technical stuff, as well as a page with Miley's information like her date of birth and such.

Lilly put it all back in to the package, and then looked up at the girl in the cage in front of her.

She debated on weather or not to do this now, or wait the few hours until morning.

She settled on the latter, deciding she was too tired, and needed time to calm down and think.

She wheeled Miley's cage from her room, down the hall to where Kitty and Anthony were, and where all Lilly's supplies were kept, and placed the cage in there, before grabbing a different gag. This one had a dildo sticking out from it, so the wearer could pleasure someone else, and Lilly needed release. She unlocked Kitty's cage, and motioned her out, and the girl crawled out, and Lilly led her to her room, where she took out the ball gag, and put the other one on to her, securing it around her head, and then Lilly lay on her bed, after taking off her robe. She told Katrina to get up, and she did, and Lilly spread her legs open, and forced her head down.

Already so wet from looking at Miley's body, and now the hot body of her other slave, Lilly simply shoved the girl's face forward so the dildo penetrated her, and she moaned, leaving Katrina to do what she knew. Lilly pulled the covers up, and played with her own nipples as her slave moved her head back and fourth, shoving dildo in to and out of her mitress.

She imagined Miley doing this too her, which she would be soon, and thought of touching Miley's large tits, of everything to do with Miley, as Katrina fullfilled her duty to her mistress and brought Lilly to her climax.


End file.
